


Voltron High School Au! Soccerplayer!Keith x Smol!Reader

by Naruko885



Series: Voltron High School Au! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Football Player Shiro, Highschool AU!, Keith x reader - Freeform, Keith x smol!reader, Pissed off keith, Save keith, Shiro acts like a child for a minute, Soccer Player Keith, Soccer player Lance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Voltron, Voltron highschool Au!, highschool, mad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: Keith gets mad because his crush is spending time with Shiro, and he still hasn't told them he likes them. And of course Lance has to come in and make things, Better??





	Voltron High School Au! Soccerplayer!Keith x Smol!Reader

Keith could only stare as the small F/M crossed the field in small strides. The poor Girl/Boy tried there best to keep up with the much taller Football captain Shiro. Keith would never say it out loud but he was a bit aggravated at the older male. Shiro was his friend but lately he had been a bit to clingy with F/N for Keith's liking.

Shiro had started taking F/N to soccer games and it was not funny. Everyone except F/N know that Keith had a giant crush on the tiny Girl/Boy and of course everyone tryed to get the two together but nothing worked.

Keith shook his head before heading back onto the field l, glancing over at the bleachers finding the two teens talking and watching the other soccer players practice on the side lines. He let a small smile slip onto his lips as he watched you laugh and point at one of the players who feel trying to kick the soccer ball.

As soon as Lance’s big mouth opened the smile faded from Keith's face. " So we doing this or what? I have some ladies to see if you know what I mean my man~"

Keith rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Cuban boy saying " Oh shut up Lance, we all know you have no where to go after practice. You just hang outside the lunch room hitting on all the girls that walk out." . Lance growled saying " Oh come on man!! Don't ruin my thunder. " Lance picked up the soccer ball with his foot and said " Come on let's start this now man!"

Lance kicked the ball hard before Keith could even get close to him. The ball shot though the air towards the bleachers the moment F/N started walking away towards the field. Keith ran before he know it and tackled the smaller teen to the ground right as the ball passed over there head.

Keith let out a small groan as his eyes fluttered open from the impact of the fall. He looked down only to find a blushing F/N under him making his own cheeks turn a light pink under the hot sun of the day. F/N cheeks flushed and sweat fell down there Brow as they stared up at the black haired soccer player. There eyes scanned the wide eyed boy who's head shot over to the Cuban boy who he was now yelling at.

The yelling of the two soccerplayers stopped ones Lance ran off the field with Shiro yelling "Yolo!"

Keith looked back down at the small teen under him saying "You ok? Sorry I kinda knocked you over. That ball was coming straight at you." F/N voice came out a bit softer saying "It's ok, I'm just glad I had a hero to save me if you know what I mean." Keith blinked, still looming over the teen.

"What?"  
"Your my hero? You saved me from being hit by a flying projectile. Keith that is so sweet, that's why I like you."

"Wait you like me?? All you do is hang out with Shiro and talk with the other players you never talk to me."

"Shiro is always talking about you. He tells me what you like to do what you like to eat, story's. Plus he takes me to all your games and practices. And I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you."

F/N closed the small gap by pulling Keith down by his red jersey and kissing him on the lips. The moment of shock was over in a mere second for the two. Keith moved his hand to cradle F/N neck as there lips moved over another. Ones or twice there teeth clicked together as they melted under one another's touch.

Finely the two pulled away and looked at one another smiling and panting.

"I really like your Keith, actually I love you."

"I love you to F/N...alot"


End file.
